Multi-tool
The Multi-tool is a hand-held tool and weapon in No Man's Sky. It can be used to scan, gather resources, and attack foes. The multi-tool can be upgraded with blueprints found in many buildings to a maximum of 24 slots. There are multiple ways to upgrade the Multi-Tool including: *Talk to NPC merchants and traders. One may have an upgrade or component. *Faction merchants may have blueprints available at a reduced price depending on the player's reputation with that faction. These require Nanite Clusters for trade. *Check inside alien buildings for blueprints *Watch for Multi-Tools on the walls in stations. Players can exchange to an upgrade the same way they would for a better ship. There are three different modes available on the Multi-Tool. Laser, Projectile, and Terrain Modification. The indication on the upper right corner of the players HUD indicates which mode the multi-tool is currently in. Classes and Types The Multi-Tool is divided into 4 types. Just like the Starships the classes are C, B, A, and S - with S being the most powerful and C the lowest. Three are also four types of Multi-Tool. These are: *'Pistol' - bonus to mining *'Rifle' - bonus to damage *'Experimental' - bonus to scanning *'Alien' - may be a balance of multiple bonuses The tools have different names and identifying numbers. In Sandbox mode, players can rename their Multi-tool to whatever they choose. Doing so will not change the stats in any way. Components The beginner's multi-tool is the Experiment C6/4 which has five inventory slots available. It come equipped with three components: *'Mining Beam' **Installs focusing optics within the Multi-Tool, allowing it to emit a high-energy beam. The beam is calibrated to excite molecules within common organic or geological objects, allowing it to operate as a highly effective mining device. *'Scanner' **The Scanner releases a high-energy pulse that reveals any critical survival resources in the immediate area. Data is transmitted via the Exosuit directly into the user's visual nervous system. *'Analysis Visor' **Augments standard Scanner capabilities by projecting detailed environmental data directly over the user's vison. Allows the identification of distant points of interest. The Visor will generate valuable data when used to study flora, fauna and minerals. There are additional components and upgrades that can be built and placed into the multi-tool. These include: Mining *'Advanced Mining Laser' **Replaces standard Mining Beam optics with high-grade Living Glass, allowing the beam to be effective against large and/or rare resource deposits. The lens adapts automatically to minute fluctuations in the beam waveform, minimizing scatter and increasing device mining potential. Weapons *'Boltcaster' **The Boltcaster reconfigures the Multi-Tool to supercharge Metallic Elements, firing them as high-velocity projectiles capable of causing extreme damage. *'Blaze Javelin' **The Blaze Javelin delivers instantaneous damage on targets. Plasma charge process creates an ionised gas arc to propel projectiles at great speed. User will perceive destructive results simultaneous to the pull of the trigger. *'Scatter Blaster ' **The Scatter Blaster reconfigures the Multi-Tool to heat and shatter Metallic Elements, firing them in a wide cone of destruction. Range is limited, but the shrapnel is highly effective at close range. *'Pulse Splitter' **Improves device accuracy and allows the user to fire for longer periods without degrading combat performance. Weapon Upgrade Components *'Barrel Ioniser' **Inserts a powerful field ionisation device into the barrel of the Boltcaster, increasing projectile stability through the air. Improves device accuracy and allows the user to fire for longer periods without degrading combat performance. *'Mass Accelerator' **Extends the firing chamber of the Blaze Javelin, allowing the internal particle accelerators to reach both greater mass and speed. Significantly improves weapon damage. *'Shell Greaser' **Advanced self-lubricating components decrease friction within the Scatter Blaster, offering significant improves to reload times. (-11%) *'Amplified Cartridges' **Specialist harmonic resonators allow the Pulse Spitter to split inserted ammunition, effective manufacturing more shots from fewer materials. Increases weapon clip size. Secondary Weapons *'Terrain Manipulator' **Advanced terraforming device. This module overloads existing multi-tool systems, allowing the user to reshape regions as they wish. Charged with metallic elements. *'Personal Forcefield' **On activation, this module draws power from Exosuit Life Support systems to overload the Multi-Tool, distorting the electromagnetic field around the user and creating a powerful personal shield. While this field offers substantial protection against incoming laser fire, the user is advised that the Multi-Tool cannot be used for other functions while powering the shield. *'Plasma Launcher' **High-impact projectile weapon. Launched plasma shells bounce off surfaces until their internal timer triggers a large explosion. Charged with Unstable Plasma. Careless use can result in damage to user. *'Geology Cannon' **Large-bore projectile launcher. Propels plasma shells designed for rapid ground excavation. Charged with Unstable Plasma. Warning: Explosive hole creation may also damage nearby organic matter. *'Combat Scope' **A recoil-stabilising weapon scope for precise combat. Scanner *'Waveform Recyler' **A powerful lateral processor inserted into the Multi-Tool Scanning System allows the device to recharge at a significantly improved rate. Increases potential scan frequency. Controls For PS4 * R2 - Fire weapon * R1 - Melee attack * Triangle - switch attack mode from laser to bolt * L1 - throw grenade For PC * LMB - Fire weapon * Q - Melee attack * X - switch attack mode from laser to bolt * MMB - throw grenade For Xbox One * RT - Fire Weapon * RB - Melee Attack * Y - Switch attack mode from laser to bolt * LB - Throw grenade Increasing the capacity There are multiple multi-tools that can be obtained from different species, the Gek, Korvax, Vy'keen and the Sentinel. The multi-tools will come with an array of functions and a varying amount of slots. They can be found in large red containers at outposts, in some shipwreck terminals, from monoliths and aliens the character has helped. In an attempt to guage the prices of different multi-tools below is a table with the Different multi-tools with their ranks, prices, and how many slots they have. If you find another multi tool that's stats to do not match those found on the list please either add it to the list yourself or send a screen shot of the compare screen to Zekybomb who will gladly do it for you. Laser The laser, also called a Mining Beam, is used for mining resources on planets and, with upgrades, can be used as a weapon. The device is powered by isotope elements such as Carbon, Plutonium, and Thamium9. Mining Beam technologies allow faster mining, reduced cool-down times, and increased yield. Laser upgrades Mining Beam technologies allow faster mining, reduced cool-down times, and increased yield. :; Laser notes Projectile The Boltcaster is a combat-focused projectile weapon. The device is powered by isotope elements such as Carbon. Upgrades to the Boltcaster increase damage, ammo clip capacity, improve rate-of-fire, reduce reload times, reduce recoil and give it other abilities. Projectile upgrades Grenade The Plasma Launcher is a grenade launcher that can be used for land excavation. The device is powered by isotope elements such as Carbon. Grenade upgrades Scan The scan feature of the multi-tool aids in exploring. There are two scanning devices for the multi-tool, the Scanner, which is a topographical surveyor that highlights local flora and resources, and the Analysis Visor, or binoculars, which allows the character to zoom in on distant objects, tag and identify planetary creatures and points of interest. Scan upgrades Gallery Analyse_multi-tool_tech.png|Analysing this to find a multi-tool blueprint. Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Technology de:Mehrzweckwerkzeug es:Multi-herramienta